ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Mienin
, whom originally known as by their true name , are a peaceful alien race which were destined to become the destructive monster . Subtitles: *Mienin: *Gamoran: History Ultraman Cosmos One night, three meteorites fell onto the Earth. The first meteorite is a trunk box with the rest of them are unknown aliens' meteorite form. The trunk box was early discovered by Team EYES with the first Malien meteorite fell into the hands of Nagano, a student who brings it to his friends at his school with the other one located at a factory where Shinobu finds it. However, once Doigaki successfully opened the trunk box, it activated the aliens. The first one at the factory was awakened with the crown located at his heads floats and reconnect it, turning into Gamoran. While in Nagano's care it also awakes but the crown destroyed by his friend as they called it Mienin and brought it to Gamoran (since they mistake the giant for his father). Mienin tried to calm Gamoran but failed with Cosmos arrived. The kids tried to stop Cosmos from attacking Gamoran since Doigaki reveals that the monster only became wild due to the crown. Cosmos fired several beams, destroying the crown and revert it to normal. Both of these aliens were sent to Kapuya Island for protection. Mitoru was sent by her race to make a final test for humanity as she kidnapped a Mienin from Kapuya Island and Musashi to prevent him from interfering her plan. When she placed the Bio-Controller crown on Mienin, it became Gamoran and terrorize the city. With Team EYES uses another Mienin to calm his crazed friend, the space girl realize that the humanity was proven rational and decided to release Musashi so that he can transform into Cosmos and purify the monster. Trivia *Mienin as well as his mutated form, Gamoran, are tributes to the Ultraman kaiju Pigmon and the Ultra Q kaiju Garamon. *Gamoran II's suit was modified from Gamoran I suit where the modification was made for Gamoran II to fully resemble a Mienin. *Mienin was meant to be written as a monster in the past which lead to the foundation of SRC. Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle In The Final Battle, the second Mienin accompanied Ikeyama in restoring Musashi after his defeat. Ultraman Saga Mienin later becomes the resident of Planet Juran as it can be seen talking with Chaos Header 0 in Ultraman Saga. Data : Mienin travels to other worlds in a meteorite that hatches like a egg when the box that the meteorite traveled with is opened. *Calmer Rings: Mienin can fire blue rings from his body to calm down other monsters. However, these are rather weak. Mienin_Meteor.png|Gamodama Mienin Calmer Rings.png|Calmer Rings - Gamoran= : Gamoran can fire pink electric bolts from the jewel on his Bio Controller Crown that can cause dynamite sized explosions and shock opponents. *Strength: Gamoran is armed with abnormal strength making him as strong as Cosmos Corona Mode. *Extraordinary Jumper: Gamoran is a extraordinary jumper. Gamoran Pink Lightning Bolts.png|Electro Flash Gamoran Extraordinary Jumper.png|Extraordinary Jumper - Generation II= Gamoran II :;Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 70,000 t *Origin: Space :;Powers and Weapons * : Gamoran can fire pink electric bolts from the jewel on his Bio Controller Crown that can cause dynamite sized explosions and shock opponents. Gamoran II Pink Lightning Bolts.png|Electro Flash }} }} Merchandise FileYumenohoshi 4543112031860.jpg|Present from the Sky Set (Cosmos Corona, Golmede, & Gamoran) Gamoran Close.jpeg|The figure up close. Gallery Gamoran.jpg Ca8adb026a59bf5f7fc6dc245fea182b.jpg F5c4f0c4fceda19bae8685c59c38c218.jpg Chaos_Header_0.jpeg|Mienin with Chaos Header 0 Mienin.png id:Mienin Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Kapuya Island Resident Category:Ultraman Cosmos Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Spared Kaiju Category:Ultraman Saga Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman Saga